The Art Of Creation (Collab With Miyo-Nani)
by iRussie
Summary: Felix Kjellberg is a swedish scientist who has never won anything. That is, until he is accepted into a prestigious American college, and is given the opportunity to redeem himself. Through Biochemical life. Will his new creation, Cry, become a success? Or will Felix realize that what he created, wasn't the simple minded creature he had in mind.
1. Chapter 1

_Oh fuckohfuckohfuck OHH FFUUUCCCKK!  
I AM SO FUCKING SORRY._

_TAKE MY CHAPTER BBYS._

_...BUT FIRST, HERE, MIYO'S CHAPTER!_

* * *

The awards never went to me. No matter how much hard work went into my experiments or creations, somebody else with greater ideas, ambitions, goals, would come along and take what I has spent months creating, and, well, I learned very early on that anything that you may want in this world is to be earned, and not given. However, my days of losing awards, not to mention recognition, are over.  
I am young, 18 years old, and I've recently been accepted into the most prestigious College of the Arts and Sciences in the world.  
I, Felix Arvid Ulf Kjellberg, will be traveling to America in two days to attend InterCross University For the Arts and Sciences.  
I remember when we received the letter- The way it was written seemed so formal, intimidating; I didn't think I had the slightest of chance that I would get in. After all, I had just lost the first place position in the annual Swedish science fair for young prodigies to an American biochemical science major who happened to be studying in Sweden and had taken on the science for for, 'Shit and gigs', or so he had told me after the award ceremony.  
He had a Western American drawl to his voice, and a thin build. He wore his dark brown, curly hair in an unruly fashion. Donning a pair of dark, thick framed glasses, and a wrinkled lab coat hung lazily over his shoulders.  
"No hard feelings?" He had asked me. The first place trophy hung limply in one hand, as he outstretched his other in friendship. Besides myself, I shook my head with much regret, and he shot me a cocky smile.  
"I'm Toby." he introduced himself.  
"Felix." I spoke. The pieced together friendship, founded a mere two weeks ago, was unexpected. Since then, the young college major went back to America to begin a new year in college, and I had gotten my acceptance letter that night.  
"I got accepted!" I shouted in shock at the dinner table. My father glanced at me from behind his paper, which had become like a part of his anatomy over the years, and my mother had hesitated in serving dinner. Both large feats for the couple.  
"Godkända [Accepted]?" My mother asked. "För det amerikanska skolan [To that American school]?" I nodded, and looked to my father for his opinion. After a moment he hummed in response, and scratched his beard with one hand.  
"Sounds interesting." He mumbled, bringing his hands together to turn the page of his newspaper before letting it cover his face once more. My smile soon died down, and I turned my attention back to my plate, Uncomfortably aware of the fact that my parents couldn't care less.  
Throughout the rest of the night I tried bringing up various topics from my major, to how I would be getting to America and when. The answers were always the same.  
"Thats nice, sweetie." From my mother, and, "You know cost is no problem." From my father. Both answers that I could repeat by heart if asked to. And both answers that, in my parent's world, seemed to fit every explanation. Eventually, I gave up on trying to win their interests, and pushed my plate aside, excusing myself for the night.  
So here I was now. Going through my many belongings and trying to sort out what I should, and shouldn't take with me across the world. Clothes were a given, and I threw them into the corner of my room which I had designated to pack into suitcases for the trip. Other trinkets that weren't my microscopes, or examination slides, or other things I used for research got thrown into a pile which I had named, 'Things to give to my local thrift store'.  
The process went on for a while, in which one thing either went into one part of the room or the other.  
Eventually, I had all my belongings narrowed down to things I needed, and things that I did not. Quickly, I pulled out my laptop, and grabbed my fathers credit card off of the bed side table and schedule a flight into America. I wanted to leave as quickly as possible, and get out of this terrible household. Besides, InterCross had already started boarding process for students coming in from other countries.  
I found a great flight that left tomorrow, and my mouse hovered over the economy class ticket. Yet thoughts lingered in my mind.  
One more 'f*** you' to the old man?  
Why not?  
I hit first class, and shut my laptop before pocketing the credit card. I suppose a first class ticket isn't going to mean anything to my father. In fact he probably expects me to book a first class flight. Eventually I gave up trying to outdo my father, and continued to pack my clothes into the suit cases, and leave my other belonging where they lie.  
My parents would probably hire somebody to clean it anyway.  
I printed out my tickets quickly, and went to sleep. My flight out of this place left early in the morning, and you can be sure that I will have a front row seat.

By early, I didn't mean this early. Yet, I found my sweet, forbidding dreams interrupted by the alarm set on my phone, and I was hesitant to haul my a** out of bed. The first thing I did was call for a cab, requesting one with extra storage, and I stayed in my pajamas. Why does it matter anyway? I'm going to sleep on the plane. I brushed my teeth, washed my face, and slipped on a hair of running shoes before grabbing my iPod, and plane ticket on my way out.  
I had thirty minutes before the cab got here, so I put on some coffee, and set my luggage by the door.  
Maybe I should write a note? I asked myself. At least to tell my parents where I disappeared to. Well, I did tell them yesterday that I got accepted. I had the feeling they didn't remember though.  
I decided that it would be the right thing to do, and I poured my coffee, and sat at the table. The clock next to me read 4 a.m and the house was quite, and dark.  
I wrote quickly on the paper. Explaining how I had booked an early flight for America, and will call them from the college when I arrived. I was satisfied with my explanation, and set down the pen, and note on the table in clear site for my father or mother to come across in a few hours.  
Finally the doorbell rang, and I opened it to reveal a cab driver. I smiled, and he grabbed one of my cases before motioning me to follow him to the car.  
Was this it?  
Was this the first day of my adult life?  
I gulped, and stepped out of the luxurious house I had grown up in.

The plane landed at midnight that day. It was a long ride, that I had barley noticed due to my class rank. Large cushioned rooms made up first class with soft looking chairs, side tables, and flat screen tv's for a rich mans convenience.  
I had turned to the hostess for an explanation, she only shrugged and told me,  
"You get what you pay for." The story of my life.  
When the plane landed I suppose my mother and father had gotten the note and arranged for me to be picked up from the airport, because there was a clean cut man in an expensive suit holding a sign that read,  
Young master, Kjellberg. I rolled my eyes and snatched the sign out of his hands, before showing him my ID, and he led me to a long, black limo.  
As if I couldn't attract more attention.  
"Are you hungry? Need to rest up at a hotel first?" He asked when we were situated in the car.  
"No!" I said. "Just take me to the college." The driver did as was told, took me straight to the college. "Park a bit away from the front entrance." I said. "I don't wanna attract attention." The driver nodded in understanding, parking a block fromwhere students were getting out of cars, and cabs. Fighting off mobs of desperate parents clinging to the last hope that their child will stay at home.

"Thanks." I mumbled grabbing my suitcases.  
"Do you need any help?" The driver asked.  
"No!" i yelled before slamming the door shut once more, and walking down the sidewalk. I was sick of people pretending that I couldn't do things on my own. It will be different this year. This year, I will become totally independent.  
I had finally wrestled my bags into my dorm building only to be stopped by a small, petite looking girl with long brown hair, and brown eyes. Besides having plain features, she looked like she more than made up for it in personality.  
"Hi!" She said. "My names Jennifer, I'm here to show you too your dorm room." I nodded, and shook her hand with a smile.  
"Felix." I said introducing myself.  
"You should foreign." She stated, as she led me down the hallway and toward an elevator. New freshmen cluttered the doorway, and Jennifer had to yell to talk over them. Many threw footballs, and had boxes lined outside of their door. Laughing, and yells filled my ears as I jogged to get into the quiet of the elevator.  
"Yeah, Sweden." I said. She smiled.  
"Nice!" She said glancing at her chart, and then to my name tag.  
"Felix Kjellberg. Looks like you'll be rooming with my twin brother!" She said just as the door opened and she led me out , and into a small, more quite hallway.  
"We ran out of freshman dorms." She said. "You will have to room with a sophomore, which is why this hall is more yway, here we are, room 230." She said. "Have fun!" She turned on her heel, and walked back to the elevator. Only then had I realized that she handed me a small room key. I sighed and stuck it into the lock, and the door swung open.  
"Hello?" I called into the spacious room.  
"Hello?" Somebody called back. Stepping into my line of vision, was a familiar face. Somebody that I did not expect to see here.  
"Toby?" I asked. Yet, there stood Toby. Glad in skinny jeans, and a blue and white stripped shirt.  
"Woah!" Toby said stretching out his arms.  
"Felix Kjellberg! The swedish prodigy! How you doing man?" He asked clamping one hand on my shoulder.  
"Good, good." I said awkwardly. "Looks like we are roommates." Toby glanced down at my luggage, and laughed taking one from my hands.  
"Looks like it! Let me get that for you!" He lifted the suitcase onto the empty bed to his left, and took a seat in his office chair next to his bed.  
"Two science majors in one dorm!" Toby said, fiddling with a rubix cube. "I assume you are going for a science major?" He asked.  
"Of course." I said, while unpacking.  
"Great!" Toby yelled. I jumped a bit at his excitement. "We should enter the science fair together!" He said. The science fair? I asked myself.  
Before I could question Toby, he shoved a paper in my hands, and I read it over.  
InterCross University, National science fair.  
Science majors only.  
Come, and experience a change to showcase your scientific ability too four internationally famous judges.  
18+ older,  
prize- 10,000 dollars.  
"Woah." I whispered. Toby chuckled.  
"I know. We could move out of this crapy dorm with that." I looked around at the small dorm, and nodded. I looked up to see Toby staring at me.  
"what?" I asked.  
"Lets do it!" Toby said. I scuffed. "Oh come on Felix, we are both great scientists! We could pull this off!" He yelled I looked away. Unsure.  
"Cooommmee Oonnnn" He continued. I bit my lip before nodding.  
"Okay. Sure. For fun, lets do it!" I said.  
"Thats what I'm talking about!" Toby said, grabbing my hand.  
_For fun. Right?_

* * *

_Now, I'm off to writing land, chaps._


	2. Chapter 2

_Here you are bbys._

_Love ya bunches._

* * *

Days passed, nothing happened.

The semester ended, still, nothing happened.

But then Toby got bored.

"Ahhghghghghgghghhggh.. When are we gonnaaa staaaarrrttt eeeetetttttetetetete?" The brunette groaned, on an average of once every ten minutes.

Felix was on his last nerve. "Newsflash- Defying the laws of nature takes a bit of time, buddy."

Fall turned into winter.

And then..

Something happened.

* * *

The two boys were rushing around equipment cluttered area of the dorm, mixing dangerous chemicals carefully, yet rushed.

"Toby, stop fucking around with the screwdriver and grab the nutrition IV!"

"Oh! Umm... Got it!"

They almost had it.

The body was fully grown. It grew rather quickly, and didn't stay a fetus for very long. The specimen was around the size of an average highschooler.

The skin was rather pale, but the hair was full and thick.

Felix carefully fixed the IV into the cold skin of the experiment that, because there really wasn't any room for much more equipment, they had laid on the couch.

The skin gradually grew more of a dark color. Not exactly tanned, but more of a human-type color.

"We've got it, we've got it!" Felix shouted, glee filling his face. Maybe, just maybe, he could make his parents proud, the stuck-up prudes that they were.

..Nah, probably not.

But then Felix paled. There was no beeping on the heart monitor.

Toby cringed. Looks like this was a failure.

Toby reached over to take the IV out.

_Beep._

Wait..

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

The two men were silent.

"...We did it." Felix whispered.

"It should wake up overnight, give or take a few hours." Toby shrugged. Obviously, another award meant nothing to him.

Felix yawned. "Time for bed."

* * *

***CRY'S POV***

It was dark.

Wait...

Who am I?

Where am I?

I don't like the dark. I want it to be light.

I slowly stood up, only to fall to the floor, tugging on a sharp item in my arm. It ripped some flesh, and I felt a liquid seep out.

I peered around before standing up again, my legs wobbly and unstable. I couldn't see anything, and it was scary as hell.

I whimpered.

Wait. I can make noises?

I tried to stretch this ability, pressuring my throat to make strange sounds.

"Ahhhuuummm... ggguuuuuhhhh..."

I laughed a bit. It was fun.

But it was still dark, and that bit was freaking me out.

_***SEXUAL AWKWARDNESS AHEAD, AKA R18 BITCHES***_

I felt around for light.

I felt a flat surface, then a slightly raised surface, and then a peg thing.

I gripped it, and my hand slipped.

Light flooded the room.

I looked down.

I.. was kind of strange.

There was a weird little thing between two longer things that I assumed were legs, based on what I was telling myself.

I poked it. A strange rush of energy flooded through me.

That was.. Interesting.

I touched it more, and the feeling was so intense that a small noise escaped me.

I heard footsteps, but I didn't care. I kept touching.. whatever that was.

***3RD PERSON***

Toby entered the living room. There had been light in the living room, so his quickest thought was that the specimen was awake.

Too bad he found the speciment in a weird position.

"FELIX, WE'VE GOT A SCIENTIFIC LIFEFORM JACKING OFF IN OUR LIVING ROOM!"

"WHAT?!"

Felix ran out of his room, looking over to the current event.

Indeed, their experiment was masturbating.

"HAVE YOU NO SHAME?!" Felix cried, turning in shock to Toby. "What? He's not actually a fucking sociable thing that can talk, Felix. We didn't make him that way."

"...Hello."

Toby screeched and backpedaled. "W-w-w-w-w-WHAT THE HELL!?"

Felix was in awe. "HE CAN TALK!"

"...Obviously I can." the specimen mumbled, still unsure on how to make the sounds coming out of him louder.

"Well.. This'll be interesting." Toby mumbled, head in his hands in disbelief.

* * *

_I would write more but mumsi calls._

_See you bbys._


End file.
